Capture My Heart
by Sephiroth'sGhost
Summary: A certain redheaded Turk finds himself in an unusual position, but you wont find him arguing - Reno/Tseng/Zack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A purely smutty piece that popped into my head when I got stuck working on something else, I'm so incorrigible :#3 Not really all that close to anything else I've done, though they themselves may have their "fun time" eventually. I've been reading Amarissia and AsreonInfusion a lot lately, and** _ **The White Room**_ **didn't help with keeping my mind out of the gutter... Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to Review or PM me :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters (sadly), just the bunny smex :P**

 **WARNINGS: Three-some Yaoi (hardcore), M/M lovings, Sex toys… Don't like, then shoo yourself out the door… blindfolded. Enjoy!**

Reno couldn't remember how he'd gotten here or what had started all of this, he just knew that he didn't want it to _stop._

"Ah-! Z-Zack!" He craned his neck slightly to see around Tseng's lithe frame pounding into him and saw Zack, nude, biting an exposed stretch of tanned neck. Zack hummed in response but started sucking the area around his bite mark, his arms moving in what Reno could only describe as thrusting motions behind Tseng's back.

 _Oh Gaia! Is Zack fingering Tseng?_

A particularly strong, stuttering thrust brushed against something inside of him and he cried out, pushing back and arching off of the desk beneath him as Tseng tried to keep a somewhat steady rhythm within the writhing red-head.

"Ssh-ah! It's o-okay Reno-nngh!" Tseng shuddered as Zack's finger brushed over the same spot deep within him that had made Reno cry out just moments before. He bit his lip and arched over the red-haired Turk beneath him, barely holding onto any semblance of rhythm as Zack continued to stretch him open.

"Come on Tseng, where's that legendary self control you seem so proud of? Huh?" Zack twisted all three fingers deep inside the Wutain man and pressed relentlessly against that spot that made Tseng go wild.

Reno tightened his legs around Tseng's waist and moaned loudly, completely lost in the sensations flowing throughout his body. Tseng's rhythm was sporadic at best and slower, but _damn._ "Oh no you don't…"

Zack's words barely registered before Reno felt something clamping tightly around his sensitive member. He hissed in frustration at being denied his release and went to grab the offending object when Tseng grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his head.

"Bad… Bad Reno-" Tseng managed to huff out by Reno's ear before he felt Zack clamping a second ring around his own heated length. Growling he twist around and grabbed Zack by the back of the neck with one hand while holding tightly onto both of Reno's with the other. Reno would've came that instant as he watched his friend and boss kissing passionately above him, tongue's battling for dominance.

A moment later Zack pushed Tseng down on top of the squirming red-head and held him down by the back of his neck.

 _Oh Gaia, could this POSSIBLY get any hotter?_ Reno thought as he tried to grind his hips down, seeking more and more friction. He whimpered and bucked his hips, letting both Tseng and Zack know he was still there.

Tseng huffed a small laugh and tried to get out of Zack's grasp, even though he knew it was pointless - Zack would release him when he was good and ready, not a moment sooner. Reno whimpered again and Zack grinned down at the two Turks as he positioned himself at the Wutain's entrance. Leaning over he whispered in Tseng's ear, just loud enough for both him and Reno to hear him, "Who's your Master, _Turk?"_

Reno's eye's widened and he gaped as Tseng panted and shifted, their pace abruptly halted when Zack whispered those sinfully sweet words only a moment before. Finally catching his breathe a bit, Tseng turned his head slightly and looked into Zack's sparkling violet eye's. "Y-you are, Z-Zackary…" Reno shivered as Zack captured the raven-haired Turks lips in a demanding kiss as he thrust into him in one long, quick movement. Both Turks gasped and Tseng pushed back, urging Zack to go ahead and start moving. The SOLDIER grinned and immediately obliged the Turk Commander, setting a steady yet slow place that he knew would drive the man insane in no time - Tseng liked it fast and _hard_ when he bottomed, after all.

Reno shivered once again as the movement gave him much needed friction on that special spot deep inside him and he moaned while matching Zack's rhythm from beneath his boss. The Wutain was panting and trying to figure out what to do: kiss Reno or bite his neck, leaving a mark for the redhead to sport for the next week. Zack chose that exact moment to bite him in the sensitive spot just behind his right ear, causing him to cry out and grip Reno's wrists even tighter. His head flew back until it rested on Zack's left shoulder and the Gongagan immediately set to work attacking the exposed neck, simultaneously reaching out and stroking the red haired Turks straining member.

"Nngh-! Z-Zack-" Reno hardly knew which way was up at this point. Tseng still had his wrists pinned by his head and Zack was keeping the pace deliciously yet frustratingly slow, and was also now stroking him in time with each and every thrust. He wriggled and Tseng moaned again, louder this time, and had the situation been different Reno's jaw would've dropped and he'd be drooling at the sight above him. Being as it was though, he arched again and wiggled until a low growl escaped the Wutain's lips. Zack grinned behind him and picked up the pace, pounding into the man shaking with need beneath him like it was the last time he would ever be connected with him.

A few minutes later both Turks were a writhing mess beneath him and he stealthily removed both restraints before pushing Tseng down on top of Reno and angling himself to send all them all over the edge. Reno came first, crying out and arching his back up once again as black spots dotted his vision and pleasure shot like electricity throughout his body. Tseng clenched and came with a growl, dragging Zack over the edges of bliss along with him. The SOLDIER managed to keep a somewhat steady pace throughout the whole thing and finally stilled when all three were spent.

Only a couple minutes had passed before Reno managed to snort and grin like an idiot. At the two slightly confused looks he grinned even wider. "I knew somethin' was gonna happen when I fell outta the bed this mornin' yo." Zack and Tseng shared a look before both looked down at the now exhausted Turk beneath them.

"So?" Tseng looked back at Zack and seemed to think for a moment before deciding on how to answer.

"I believe you were correct Zackary… Reno?"

Said redhead looked at them both curiously as he propped himself up on his elbows in order to look at them both better. "Ya?" Tseng blinked and smiled down at him, Zack grinning like an idiot just behind him. "Quit tha' yo, ya creepin me out wi' tha' grin Fair."

They laughed at his comment and Zack reached out and ruffled his already messy hair. Reno then found himself with Tseng breathing against the shell of his ear and he shivered, unsure of what to expect next. "Go out with us?"

Reno snapped his eyes open and stared at the two for a full minute, surprised and processing what Tseng had said. _'Eh, not like we haven't all seen each other naked before yo…'_ Reno snickered to himself mentally before focusing back on the two waiting patiently for his answer. "Ah, sure yo." He rubbed the back of his head and realized his goggles had been on his head the entire time. _'The Hell did I not notice THAT yo?'_ He fought down his blush and looked back at his lovers, both of whom were smiling fondly down at him, causing his blush to deepen and they both laughed quietly in amusement. _'Welp, this is gonna be interestin'…'_

 **A/N: Soo… smutty randomness complete - anyone think I should do a sequel or try making this a story? I'm open to suggestions : ) Please drop me a Review or PM if you have any thoughts on this little piece of randomness. Thanks all! ^-^**


	2. UPDATE

Hey guys, so I know I haven't posted on here in FOREVER but I've been 1) busy AF and 2) my mini-pc CRASHED about a month ago… Good news is I'm getting a brand new, 1000% better laptop within the next couple of weeks and I've got some handwritten notes of all my fics so I can get started on them again soon. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THESE FICS, just have run into a lot of complications since the end of last summer. For those who follow my sporadic Tumblr blog "FF7 Eternal" you've probably caught a few updates from me already. I had a new fic idea with two chapter's prepper and was going to finish and post it over the summer but thanks to my old computer crashing, I now have to rewrite it entirely. Of course, I'm going to focus on my current fics first. Feel free to drop me a review/comment or a PM. I know I don't respond to Reviews but please know that I read and treasure every one of them. Until such a time as I can start writing my fics again – Peace! 3


End file.
